


textbook perfect

by Wildcard



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will they say, five hundred years later? A look at current-day Valoran, told through the history books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	textbook perfect

The Noxian and Demacian clash has carried on for too long. The details of the battles are interesting only to scholars. The names of the dead are long-lost with only a few generals being remembered.

Prince Jarvan IV becomes King Jarvan IV, in the fullness of time, and rules just as well as his father did. He marries Luxanna Crownguard and fathers Prince Jarvan V. Xin Zhao serves this prince too and finally dies. His story is a romantic one but the historians disapprove of the rashness of King Jarvan II invading Noxus to save one stranger. Quinn, Garen and Vayne are forgotten and Fiora only remembered for starting a feminist revolution. 

Grand General Swain rules for so long that the same whispers that plagued General Darkwill, whispers of unnatural sorcery extending his life, start to circulate about Swain. Darius is remembered only as his right Hand and Draven not at all. General Du Couteau, Talon, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Riven, Vladimir, they are nothing to the history books. 

Swain’s reign is famous for being the one under which the Noxian High Council was dissolved and replaced with the Black Rose. Empress LeBlanc, the everlasting, takes the throne and holds it for even longer than Swain did.

Viktor, the Machine Herald, is credited with advancements in the creation of prosthetics and biotechnology. His obsession with the Glorious Evolution is tactfully glossed over by most history books or left out entirely. Stanwick is credited as the inventor of the first true sentient robot. Orianna, poor thing, is ignored entirely. 

Jayce comes in for his share of accolades. Museums bear Ezreal’s name on several plaques as the discoverer of items. Jinx, Caitlyn and Vi are forgotten.

Ekko is a fairy tale, the boy who could bend time. Children claim to have seen Ekko (forever young, forever moving) in the same way that they claim to have seen fairies. Nobody really believes he ever existed.

Yordles are as much of a myth as trolls or Watchers. Lissandra is forgotten but they all hail the memory of Queen Ashe, the Uniter.

Kusho will forever be the Eye of Twilight that failed the Kinkou and Zed will forever be the betrayer. Shen doesn’t matter in this story. He is an aside, the dutiful son, the dull son. Karma and Irelia are forgotten too along with the other two members of the Kinkou. Jhin is merely one more serial killer, fetishized by a few people but ignored by history except when a new documentary comes out about ‘who really WAS Khada Jhin?’

Miss Fortune, Gangplank, Graves, Twisted Fate, nobody remembers them except Illaoi, who still holds court in her temple. Nasus, Xerath, Renekton and Azir belong to Shuriman mythology. No serious historian would consider them actual figures who once lived. 

Nobody believes in them anymore but the Kindred still hunt.


End file.
